Renesmee Cullen Could you be more annoying?
by lynsey-cullen
Summary: This is sort of a fluff piece from Rosalie's point of view.


Renesmee Cullen: Could you be a more annoying child?!

Rosalie groaned, looking at Alice in contempt. "I'm going to blame you for this, because no matter what you say, no one is born to want to shop this much Alice Cullen." she said, looking down at little Renesmee's face. She was smiling brightly, holding up the keys to Rose's convertible. "Please aunt Rosie?!" She asked, her three year old voice sounded more mature then any child her age, even though she was literally a few weeks old. Rose took the keys, glaring at Alice once more, and sighed. "Alright Nessie." she said, using the prefered nickname of her favorite, and only, neice. She would forever curse that werewolf for making the name so popular. "You're coming too." she added to Alice, scooping the little girl into her arms. Alice giggled, skipping along with them as they went out to the garage. Bella and Edward were standing out there as he looked over her Guardian. "And where do you think you're taking my daughter?" Bella asked, her hands on her hips. She was still extremely protective of Renesmee, seeing as she was a new mother and all. Rose rolled her eyes, as the squirming girl reached for her mother. She handed her over and Nessie pressed her hand to her mom's face. Bella looked confused at first and then she saw the credit card in Alice's hand and Rose's key's in her's. "Well, Jacob was going to come over, but I guess I'll call him and tell him nevermind." Bella said, obviously trying to get her daughter to change her mind. She had an aversion to the shopping addiction as well. Her plan, of course, worked. Little Renesmee would drop everything to see her wolf boy.  
"Jakie!" She squeaked, squirming more. Edward laughed from under the hood. He enjoyed her reaction to Jacob, even if his wife hated it. Nessie looked at Alice and Rose apologetically. She reached for Alice's face and her aunt leaned towards her.  
"Yes, we can shop later sweetie." Alice said, patting the little girl's head. "I hate when he comes around. I can't watch out for accidents." she said to Bella as Nessie jumped out of her arms and next to her father.  
"Well, nothing really hurts her, remember?" Bella reminded her, watching as Edward gave her her first mechanical lesson. No doubt she would remember everything he told her, plus everything he didn't. Her intellect would always amaze people, even her grandpa Carlisle, who spent quite a bit of time with the only other half vampire they knew, trying to understand how their mind worked. He thought Nessie was too young to go through that right now and her parents agreed. At that moment the garage door opened and Jacob Black walked in, still half-naked, smiling widely. Rose snarled. "If you're gonna be around the kid, put a shirt on!" she hollered, reaching her peak. She wasn't being fair, but she had no patients with the mutt before her. He just rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Nessie!" he said, holding out his arms for her to jump into. She immediately put her hand top his face, going over what he had missed since he was last there, the night before. She felt he needed to know every detail of her life and he was more then happy to see it all. "So, you cancelled shopping for me?" he asked, his tone shocked. "I bet your aunts didn't like that." he added, winking to Alice. She laughed at him. "Don't worry Jake, we'll get her back." she replied, looking dead set on that fact. She was determined to shop, and Rose had a sickening feeling that she was planning to bring the pup along. "Well, have fun with that. I'm gonna be here all day." he jibed, his eyes only for Nessie. No one could deny the devotion he felt towards her and though a few didn't like it, they accepted him because he made her a happy little girl. "Then you're coming along." Alice said. Rose groaned, looking unhappy. She threw the keys at Alice, who threw them back. "You aren't backing out!" she hollered at the blonde, who glared at her. "I really have to do this?!" she grumbled, unlocking her car. Jacob crawled into the back with Nessie, who he put into the carseat. She hated it, but it kept them ticket free. Not that she needed it. She was more safe then any child. Bella snickered at her sister-in-law.  
"Rose, be a good sport. It's for Renesmee." she said, making Rose sigh. She started the car and Alice climbed in, looking smug. "Anything for Nessie, I guess." Rose concended, feeling bad. When had she gotten so cynical and mean? When had Nessie gotten so annoying?! 


End file.
